It is known in the oil and gas well production art to produce such wells using coil tubing which is a continuous conduit without joints carried on a reel from which the tubing is lowered into a well into which lift gas is to be injected for production of fluids from the well. Apparatus and a method of installation of such apparatus for completing a well with coil tubing including a well completion utilizing gas lift valves and mandrels is illustrated and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,166, issued Jul. 4, 1989. Such patented well equipment includes one or more gas lift valves installed in tubular mandrels which are connected into and form a part of the coil tubing string through which fluids are produced from the well by injection of gas into the coil tubing through the gas lift valves and passages in the gas lift mandrels. In the prior art devices such as the patented apparatus it is necessary to cut the coil tubing and splice the gas lift mandrel into and connect the mandrel with the coil tubing by suitable coil tubing crossover pin thread connectors, thereby permanently securing the gas lift mandrel into the coil tubing string as an integral part thereof at a fixed location along the length of the tubing string. At each location along the coil tubing string that a gas lift mandrel is desired, the tubing string is cut and the mandrel installed as described. A gas lift valve is connected into each of the gas lift mandrels as also illustrated in the referenced patent.